Friends
by PaintingFlowers13
Summary: Artemis is seven years old again. Her parents are fighting and Jade is gone. So what does she do? She thinks about her friend. Note: Artemis is seven but I've kept Robin his age of 13. Messing with the time stream :3 Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters belong to the creators of Young Justice and DC comics. Rated T now for swearing
1. Fighting

Artemis covered her ears with the palms of her hands and ran upstairs to her room. Jade had snuck out of the house again when Mom and Dad had first started fighting. She wouldn't be back for a while. Artemis knew that. She knew lots of things her seven year old self shouldn't. Like that, when her sister comes home, she won't look at Artemis before going to sleep. How when her mommy screams really loud it's because daddy is hitting her again. He didn't do it all the time. Just after a really bad night. Like tonight.

Downstairs her mother screamed again and her father's gruff voice echoed through the halls. She still couldn't make out what they were fighting about though. She closed her bedroom door and jumped onto her bed. She grabbed Zitka, her elephant and buried under her purple covers, making sure her Alice in Wonderland poster was out of sight. She clutched Zitka to her chest and thought of the boy who had given him to her. He was a teenager with raven hair and a mask. He always wore the mask or sunglasses and a silly cape. Artemis would never admit it to her friend but she loved his cape. It reminded her of the super hero's she saw on TV. The ones she knew daddy hated but couldn't help loving them more for it. Zitka was old and battered but he had been taken care of. Her friend had told her once that his parents had given Zitka to him before they had died. Artemis had put a hand on his arm and had hugged him and Zitka tightly. The boy hugged her back and he made sure to get off the depressing topic. He hadn't wanted Artemis to know but she had heard his voice breaking a little bit as he talked about his parents.

Her friend always came to visit her when she got off school. Her parents were always late to picking her up and he always seemed to just materialize in front of her when she sat down on the grass. They talked for a very long time most often. He had this funny way of laughing to let her know he was still there even when he had disappeared. When he disappeared and didn't laugh though, she would stand up and grab her things because it meant her parents were there.

"Paula! Artemis needs to come with me to train! Jade to!" Her father roared. She heard her mother scream again and she clutched Zitka and her blankets tighter, wrapping herself up in their suffocating warmth.

"No!" Her mother spoke the rest of her words in Vietnamese and even with Artemis' little knowledge, she could tell they weren't very nice words. Her father roared again and she heard footsteps in the hallway outside her door. She waited for her daddy to come bursting in and demand she come with him. Instead she heard Jade's voice resonating through the now silent house. She was saying something about the Justice League. Something about the hero's Artemis watched on the news. She uncurled herself and popped her head out from under the blankets to take her first good breath of air. Jade's voice had stopped. Her last words had sounded confident in dad's compliance.

They were dead wrong.

Even through her door Artemis could hear her fathers laboured breathing and she knew he wasn't done yet. He began to shout and stomp and her mother screamed and Jade was yelling. They weren't going to let him come into her room. But he was going to get through. He always did. But if she wasn't there…

Artemis jumped off her bed and ran to the window, Zitka still clutched in her arms. She opened it wide and felt the cool air on her cheek. She looked out and stepped on the windowsill. If Artemis wasn't here maybe dad would leave mom alone. Jade could take care of herself, but mom…

Artemis Bent her knees and held Zitka close to her face. She inhaled the scent of him, of a long ago circus and the boy who kept her company. She almost jumped when her friend suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Artemis what are you doing?!" His normal smirk was gone and his face was etched with worry lines. She cocked her head to the side. "I'm leaving so dad will leave mommy alone." He smiled at her and held out his free hand, the other one holding onto his birdarang that was attached to the roof of her house.

"Wanna lift?" He asked as he smiled. She smiled back and almost jumped into his arms. She stepped back again though. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Only if you tell me your name." He smiled again and his laughter echoed throughout the night.

"You can call me Robin." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close into a hug. With Zitka in her arms and Robin's holding her, Artemis felt safer then she may have ever felt. As Robin seemingly flew away from her father's roars and her mother's screams Artemis felt that silence had never been so peaceful.


	2. Archery

**Note: Most other characters I will be using from the story are the same age. Cheshire and Roy are boy 19 or 19 and however old Roy is. In later chapters I may make some of the other team member's different ages. Example; I have a scene playing in my head with a ten year old certain temperamental kryptonian… :3 I will post if there are any different ages. Like I said, messing with the time stream.**

The other kids at recess never understood why Artemis sat off to the side playing with Zitka. She had very little other friends and none of them were at her school. So she sat by herself with Zitka. She was often at the archery range as well, considering her father had bribed the teachers into letting her use it. Her school had grades one through twelve at it, making it ridiculously busy, at least in Artemis' mind. Luckily for her, her small body moved easily through the throng of bodies.

Today, Artemis and Zitka were on their way to the archery range. Her normal spot in the courtyard had been overtaken by a bunch of stupid teenagers.

"The nerve of them Zitka! The leader boy knows me and he knows I eat there. But nooooo, doesn't matter to him, he can just take my spot and expect me not to do anything because I'm so little!" She let out an angry breath and kicked over a garbage can, holding Zitka even closer to her chest. "Sometimes I hate being little!"

"Hey, you!" A male voice boomed from behind her. "You're going to the principal's office!" The teacher tried grabbing the scruff of her navy jacket but she ducked away quickly, blonde hair thankfully pulled back in a ponytail. Artemis weaved and ran between the students and quickly lost the teacher behind her. She kept running even when she couldn't see him behind her though, just to be safe. She ran all the way to the archery range which luckily wasn't very far. Once the heavy wooden door had shut behind her she flicked on the lights and looked at Zitka's always smiling face. Artemis began laughing and soon she was rolling on the floor with tears threatening to spill from her gray eyes. She picked Zitka up from where he lay beside her and smiled again.

"Sometimes I love being little though." Zitka's smile seemed to get just a little wider like he was agreeing with his young friend. She giggled and stood up walking over to the target lane on the far wall. She set Zitka down carefully where she could still keep an eye on him while she practiced. She went into the closet next and climbed up the small ledges so she could reach the handles and lock on the doors. Her nimble fingers quickly pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and in no more than a few seconds the lock clicked open. She had done this so often, the bobby pin had become its own key. She crawled slowly into the closet and stood, her head barely grazing the roof. She grabbed her forest green compound bow from its customary hook and climbed back out of the closet. Whenever she used her bow people were always amazed at the seven year olds strength. Artemis herself was usually amazed at how she managed to pull the string back every time. She grabbed a quiver of arrows off of the wall and went to the center of her lane.

_Ready._

_Notch the arrow. Pull back the string. All the way to your cheek. One finger above, two below._

_Aim._

_Both eyes open. Find the center of the target. Good. A little to the left._

**_Fire._**

The arrow flew true and embedded itself in the center of the target. The red circle looked fractured now as the thick foam it was made of was punctured. Artemis was about to notch another arrow when she heard voices from the doorway. She looked over quickly and backed up until she was in front of Zitka shielding him from the intruders on her solitude. It was the stupid group of teenagers that had taken her spot. Artemis looked and noticed almost immediately that all the girls had left the group as she could see no too short skirts in the crowd. The boys walked in and the leader boy sneered at her as he approached. Six boys in all came into the room. The last one to come in shut and locked the door. Artemis still held her boy in her hand and discretely pulled her quiver closer to her so she could reach it and still protect Zitka. The leader boy came up to her and crouched in front of her.

"Hey Arty. I have a question I'm pretty sure you can answer. If you don't answer it we'll simply have to make you okay?" Artemis narrowed her eyes but nodded. The leader boy smiled and nodded.

"You're a good girl Arty. Now is there anything you want to ask me?"

"What's your name?" He looked taken aback by the question. He shook his brown hair, blue eyes fixing on her as his smile settled back onto his face.

"My name is Warren and I'm looking for your sister. Do you know where Jade is? You can tell me."

"Well I could tell you… but she doesn't want you to know where she is. She says you hit her. I don't like people who hit my sister." She raised her bow slightly and Warren looked at it in surprise as if just realizing its presence.

"I don't hit her per say… I just make sure she knows who the boss is. That's it." Artemis smirked at him, something she had picked up from Robin since he had taken her from her parent's house.

"Right, I get it. Some people just need to be hit… with an arrow… in the forehead. That's all." Warren's jaw was almost touching the floor and the way he was looking at her, if her sister hadn't been Jade she would've burst out laughing. She had learned the comeback from Jade to. Artemis kept her face neutral but inside she started to cry a little. She missed Jade so much. She'd been off with her boyfriend Roy for over two weeks and Artemis missed her big sister.

When Warren finally composed himself enough to look at her straight his gaze was furious.

"I bet she taught you that didn't she you little shit. I bet she's off with that goddamn 'Red Arrow' jackass isn't she." He grabbed the front of her shirt and brought her face close to his. She could smell something on his breath. It smelled gross. "Isn't she?!" Artemis did nothing. She wouldn't give her sister away. Warren suddenly threw Artemis into a stack of quivers. She hit them with a loud crash and she moaned a little as she rolled over arrow tips.

"Boys, she never answered my question. Now we gotta make her tell us." The rest of Warren's group came around Artemis as she tried to get good footing on the rolling arrows. Artemis picked one up and notched it on her bow, drawing laughs from the group of boys towering over her. She knew what they were thinking. It's what everyone thought. She was just about to draw back when she saw her friend at the window. She smiled suddenly and instead of smiling at Robin she smiled at Warren to throw him off his game a bit. An evil smirk from a seven year old was no easy feat but Artemis pulled it off with flying colors. Warren took a step back from her gaze causing his goons to give him confused looks. It was then she acted. With a swift kick to the shin of the guy behind her she brought the tiny heel of her shoe to the knee of the one to her left. They both groaned in pain as the others descended on her. Before the other boys could do anything Artemis was moving again. She drove her knee into one boys crouch and her bow into the stomach of another. Thanks to Jade and her dad she could have taken them all had Warren not grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt. Now off solid ground Artemis was swinging wildly, her short legs and arms doing nothing to reach her perpetrator. She swung her bow near Warren's stomach and almost hit him. She missed by mere centimeters. The boys got back up and one hit Artemis in the stomach. She wheezed for breath and prepared for to block the next punch. She never got the chance. Every light in the range went out, and once they did the goons began to panic. Like all stupid goons in movies and even real life they began punching anything they could. Unfortunately for Artemis many of Warren's landed on her. It was right when she was hardening herself for the next punch that she heard the familiar cackle. She felt a whoosh of air fly past her face and heard grunts and groans of pain as Robin began to beat the goons. He punched Warren and kicked his legs out from under him in what Artemis could see was practiced. Her eyes had adjusted to the light and she could see almost clearly the rest of Robin's movements. Before Warren took her down with him to the ground Robin tore her from his grasp and swung her on top of the bow closet. He put his finger to his lips. She nodded that she understood and he smiled at her before ducking down quickly and placing Zitka in her lap before he jumped away with another laugh. The goons below were still blind and literally didn't see Robin coming. Every goon was out for the count in the next five minutes except Warren. He was still rolling on the ground in pain. Robin knelt next to him and whispered;

"If you ever touch her again, I can do a lot worse." Then, with a quick clip from his boot to Warren's temple he too was unconscious. Robin jumped up on the closet and picked her up into his arms carrying her the same way he had a few weeks ago. He carried her out the vent he had come in and he ran her through the campus of her school without so much as a leaf moving to tell of their presence. Lunch was long over and Robin carried her to the back of the elementary building before stopping and setting her on her feet again. They smiled at each other and he ruffled her and Zitka's heads before speaking.

"When they're gone I'll make sure your bow is okay. I'll get my friend Dick to walk you around school for the next couple days though, just to make sure they don't try anything again." Artemis pouted slightly. She loved it when Robin was around. But she could have taken them and she wanted to tell that to Robin.

"I could've taken them!" He laughed.

"I don't doubt it 'Mis. I just don't want you to get in trouble for hurting them to badly okay?" He winked at her and she beamed back. He stood up from his crouching position and put his hand on her head again.

"My friend will be here in a few minutes ok? Don't wander around 'Mis." He smiled one last time before running off and flipping onto a small shed roof. He hadn't said goodbye but he never did. He always just called her 'Mis and flipped away knowing she loved it. She sat on the grass and hugged Zitka tightly, knowing he smelled of Robin. He smelled like… mustard and smoke. Artemis giggled knowing full well why. As she waited she talked to Zitka about her friend with awe and adoration. Robin was her best friend. Artemis wondered what he did when he wasn't on TV or being with her. She wondered if Dick ever saw him on TV.


	3. Unfinished Buisness

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! I had mountains of homework O_o anyways another apology this is so short. Another one will be coming up really soon and the Team comes in next chapter! Note: the next last chapter, and the next couple will all be pretty close in timeline and if there is a major time skip I'll say so. :) hope you like it. **

* * *

Artemis' next few weeks were one of the happiest she could remember. Jade had come home soon after the incident in the archery range. She had moved the remainder of Artemis' things from their parents' house to one that their mother had inherited from her father. Artemis was happy. She had told Jade and Roy about Warren and they had both almost run out the door, murder shining in their eyes… or at least an extreme beating. Artemis had managed to stop them both from killing Jade's EX boyfriend, heavy on the ex. Warren for his part had left her alone, though he always sat in her spot in the courtyard. She didn't really mind though, considering she was with Dick most of the time.

He was really similar to Robin and Artemis knew why they were friends. Dick was a super smart thirteen year old. He was already in high school. High school! He showed her some of the homework he had when they were working together and almost every time she just stared at it blankly. She had no idea what the formulas, as Dick called them, were for. He usually laughed at her blank confused expression and she would hit him for making fun of her. She was always smiling though. She never ate lunch alone anymore and Dick had introduced her to his friends Bette and Barbara who he called Babs to annoy her. The two girls adored Artemis and Zitka's smile had never looked so big. For the first time since Artemis could remember she felt safe and loved. She felt like she had a real family again.

Artemis was running out of her grade three classroom for the end of the day. She held Zitka tight to her chest, her backpack thumping against her back as she ran. Another smile spread over her face. Dick was walking her home today. Robin had been really busy lately with Batman and his team so he hadn't been able to come see her. Artemis was fine with that. Dick was just as good as Robin was, even though he couldn't do any flips like Robin. Artemis was still happy. She was also happy because Robin had started telling her more about being a hero, and now that Artemis actually recognized Robin when she watched him on TV, she knew he worked for Batman. She smiled again as she thought of the news last night. Robin and Batman had helped Green Arrow and Red Arrow take down Sportsmaster at Santa Prisca. Jade had flipped the channel when they were talking about what he had been doing, so Artemis wasn't sure why. She had to wrestle Jade for the remote and astoundingly she had won. When she flipped it back it showed footage of Robin and Red Arrow creating a diversion while Batman snuck up behind her father, and Green Arrow had shot down an explosive arrow from above. It had been one of the best things she had seen on the news in a very long time. Green Arrow and Batman had always been her favorite super heroes. They didn't have any super powers but were still amazing. Artemis had always dreamed of becoming Green Arrows sidekick. She had always dreamed of being a hero.

"Arty!" Artemis turned slightly and ran over to the tree where Dick and Barbara were standing.

"Hi Dick! Hi Barbara, are you walking with us?" Artemis said all in one breath. Barbara and Dick both laughed.

"Just for a few blocks. My dad is picking me up at the corner store a little ways away." Artemis nodded and the trio started walking. Dick and Babs talked about homework and a dance that was coming up. Artemis didn't have anything to contribute but she didn't mind. She just held Zitka to her chest and daydreamed about what it would be like to fight with Robin and Green Arrow.

"Whoa Arty!" Dick grabbed her around the waist and yanked her backwards. Artemis yelped a little in surprise more than fear. She turned to Dick and glared at him for a few seconds. Then she turned back around and  
realized she had almost walked right out into the middle of the road.

"Oops. Thanks Dick." Dick nodded in response but when they started to cross the street he grabbed her hand and held it. Barbara Waved goodbye and ran across the next intersection to where her dad was waiting. Dick and Artemis kept walking for a few more blocks. He still hadn't let go of her hand. They turned down an alley towards an abandoned phone booth and Artemis stopped walking.

"Where are we going?" Dick smiled.

"Robin thinks it's time you got to meet his team. And maybe even Green Arrow and Batman." Artemis squealed in excitement and threw her arms around Dick's neck, hugging him tightly and squishing Zitka between them. Robin knew how much she loved Green Arrow.

"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!" Dick laughed and hugged her back, spinning her around before setting her back on the ground.

"You're welcome Arty. Now come on!" He grabbed her hand again and they ran until they were right in the middle of the alley.

"Now where do you think you're going Grayson?" A voice stopped them and they turned slowly.

Warren was standing at the entrance to the alley, three of his goons behind them. Artemis spun on the ball of her left foot until she was facing the other three behind her and Dick.

"What do you want Warren?" Dick's voice didn't shake as he bent into a stance.

"Nothing that concerns you Grayson. If you leave now we might just let you go. We just want to talk to Arty for a few minutes."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because me and Miss Arty here have unfinished business."


	4. The Team

**Two updates in one night! Whoop! ANyways the team comes in here and I get something I can make an actual plot with! May or may not have the team deal with it though. Anyways (again) hope you enjoy it and if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know!**

* * *

Warren advanced slowly, thinking this was going to be easy. His goons slowly approached as well, and Artemis back up until she was directly beside Dick. She shoved Zitka in her backpack apologizing profusely. Warren stopped walking.

"Well Grayson? Make your move." Dick leant down and whispered in Artemis' ear.

"Play along. I'll be right back." He stood back up and put on a scared sniveling face. He acted how Dick Grayson was supposed to even though all he wanted was to kick Warren's ass.

"F-fine. I'll go. But Don't hurt her!" He grabbed his bag and ran towards the phone booth, his goons making a path. He ran inside the phone booth and as every goon turned toward her she was the only one who saw the bright light flashing from inside it.

"Now that it's just us Arty, why don't we continue our little discussion from last week. Where is Jade?" She swung around to face Warren and glared at him, something that rivaled the bat-glare she thought.

"Why are you obsessed with my sister?" Her feet were spread, her arms up and ready at her sides. Her fingers were itching for a bow right about now. Warren chuckled darkly and took a few steps toward her. Despite his being a good foot or so taller than her, Artemis didn't flinch at his approach.

"Oh, Arty. You have no idea what she did to me do you?" Artemis didn't respond. Warren's smile dropped from his face and he made a motion with his hand. A goon from behind Artemis picked her up by her backpack and held her at eye level with Warren. AS she struggled against her captor Warren's smile slowly grew back.

"Well little miss, I'm going to tell you anyways. What she did, see, is steal from me. She stole money, and something very special of mine. It's in a small purple vial. Have you seen it?" Artemis ignored him again, continuing her struggle against her backpack. Warren's fist clenched just like they had not too long ago. Artemis was ready this time. By the time Warren swung she had worked her zipper open which had been her goal. She swung up on top of her backpack her arms using the straps she had been 'stuck' in to grab Zitka out of her bag and leap over her bag and the goon that had held her. Warren ended up hitting her bag and sending it into the ribs of his friend. Artemis ran and hid behind a large dumpster crouching for better cover. Warren yelled in frustration.

"You stupid little whore! I need my venom! Bane will be so angry if I don't get it back… Dammit! Come on out Arty!" Artemis almost laughed at Warren's foul language. Roy used so much worse at home. She wasn't coming out of hiding though. They could find her easily if they used their heads. Artemis looked around for something she could use as a weapon and to her great pleasure and surprise, saw a bow and quiver leaning against the dumpster about two feet from her. She hid Zitka under the dumpster in a shadow so they couldn't find him and crawled slowly making as little noise as possible.

She hadn't have bothered really. With the way Warren was shouting she wouldn't have been heard if she'd been talking back. She reached the bow and discovered it was green like hers at home and school. Someone must've hidden it there. She pulled the quiver on her back and was preparing herself to run back into the fray when she heard a mocking voice from down the alley where Dick had disappeared.

"Hey Kid Mouth he's got more coming out of there then you usually do."

"Dude!" The cackle that followed told her Robin was here and by the sounds of it someone from his team.

"You all look very distressed. Maybe you'll be a little more _tressed_ after we kick your butts." Warren growled in response.

"We'll see how distressed _you'll _be you little freak. We have unfinished business here." Artemis had crawled to the part of the dumpster behind Warren and was watching. Robin stood there, ready, his normal smirk playing on his face. Next to him was a tall boy in a yellow and red suit who had red hair and goggles. Upon further examining Artemis realized that the red head boy was Kid Flash, Flash's sidekick. Next to him was a taller darker skinned boy with a red fitted tank top and black tattoos spiraling down his arms. He had light blonde hair and bright teal eyes. _He has pretty eyes. Kid Flash too. _Artemis thought to herself. Slightly behind the dark skinned boy was a tall muscular black haired boy with blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a red Superman symbol on it. _Superman? _Artemis thought, confused.

"Well what are we waiting for a theme song!? We're here to save your little friend Robin so let's hurry this up!" The black haired boy said angrily. Robin laughed.

"Chill Superboy. You should really learn to control that anger. Anyways, Warren I'm giving you warning because you haven't actually hurt Artemis this time. Walk away now and nothing has to happen." Warren growled again and that's when Artemis noticed the green skinned girl in a blue cape floating behind him. She pulled her hood off to reveal reddish brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She made a hand motion and Artemis gasped when Warren flew off the ground into the air. He yelled loudly and his goons finally yelled and ran down the alley way to the street, running directly under the green skinned girl. Warren was still yelling for help when Robin started talking again.

"You have to promise you'll leave Artemis alone. Got it?" The girl set Warren back on the ground and he toppled to his knees. Robin's small figure loomed over his hunched form. "Got it?" Warren yelled in anger and tried to leap up and punch Robin but Superboy punched him into a wall. Warren came back out and tackled the green skinned girl who shrieked and seemed to go right through him. While Warren regained himself Kid Flash ran up and swung Warren's legs out from under him dropping him to the ground. He laid there and moaned while Robin and Kid Flash high fived. Superboy ran over to the green skinned girl, worry written on his face.

"Are you okay M'gann?" He said helping her up from where she had fallen.

"Yes. I'm alright." She turned to Robin. "Where is your little friend anyways?" Robin and the rest of his team turned around back toward the phone booth, all of their backs to Warren. While they had their backs turned, Warren sprung up and leapt at Robin. This time Artemis reacted.

"Robin!" She shrieked. She jumped out of her hiding place and shot the first arrow she could at Warren. It stuck to him on impact encasing the teen in dense red foam. Robin and his team and already swung around to where Artemis was standing. She crawled back behind the dumpster quickly. Robin ran over to where she had disappeared.

"'Mis? Where are you going?" Artemis crawled back out and smiled at him, pushing Zitka in front of his face.

"I couldn't just leave him there could I?" She turned to the rest of the team, Kid flash reaching them first. He threw her a thumbs-up.

"High density polyurethane foam. Nice." He took off his goggles leaving them to hang around his neck. Superboy and the green skinned girl came over next, the darker skinned boy trailing behind. Robin put a hand on her back and they walked forward until his team was in front of her.

"'Mis, this is Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad. Oh and the McDonalds suit over there is Kid flash."

"Dude!" Kid Flash said in response. Artemis waved at the other three then turned to Miss Martian.

"Are you related to Martian Manhunter?" Miss Martian looked surprised then nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked. She had a nice soft voice.

"I've seen him on TV. I haven't seen you though, Or Superboy and Aqualad." Aqualad took a step closer until he was inside the semi-circle around her.

"Do you know who our mentors are young one?" He asked quietly.

"Um… Aquaman and Superman?" Aqualad nodded in approval but Superboy tensed and turned abruptly, walking back toward the phone booth. Artemis cocked her head to the side. "Was I wrong?"

"No, no. Superboy is just sensitive about the topic of Superman." Aqualad said. Artemis thought for a moment. She handed Robin Zitka and ran after the muscled teen. Artemis jumped on his back and clung there tightly even when he swung around trying to get her off.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Superboy shook around a little more than calmed down when he realized she wasn't even moving. "What do _you _want?" Artemis climbed up slowly so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. She could still hear Robin's laugh as well as that of Kid Flash and Miss Martian.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Superman was a bad topic with you. But why is Superman a bad topic when you wear the S?" She could feel Superboy tense beneath her hands then droop slightly as he sighed.

"Superman doesn't really… Like me; even though he's technically my father." Superboy tried to lift her off his back but she held on.

"I don't really like my dad. I used to though. I know what it's like to want his approval."

"I never said I wanted his approval." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Then what do you want from him?" Superboy was silent. "Superboy?" This time she didn't have a chance to strengthen her grip before he lifted her off of his back.

"It's nothing. Got any other questions?" She thought again.

"What's your real name?" He looked taken aback by the question.

"Connor."

"I'm Artemis. Think we should go get the others now?" Connor looked at her, a puzzled gaze searching her own. He finally smiled, just a little bit.

"Sure, why not." Artemis grabbed his hand and ran back down the alley to the other four people were waiting. She let go of Connor's hand when they reach Miss Martian and ran over to Robin, jumping on _his _back. He smiled and tried to put her down.

The red blob finally caught her attention again and she remembered something. "Robin we should take Warren and interrogate him. He said something about Bane and a purple vial and venom…" The team all looked at each other and Aqualad nodded.

"We must radio Batman once we reach the cave. He will collect the boy." Kid Flash looked around after nodding at his leaders order and helped Robin.

"Come on Arty! Business later!" He picked Artemis off of Robin and put her on his shoulders. Artemis was glad she wore pants that day. Kid Flash sped down to the phone booth then turned himself and a laughing Artemis back towards his team mates. "Well? Are we showing her the cave or not?" Artemis squealed again and jumped slightly, gaining a small amount of air off Kid Flash's shoulders. Robin ran over to them Superboy and Aqualad walking behind with Miss Martian floating beside them. Robin looked up at her, holding Zitka for her.

"Well 'Mis? You ready to see the cave?"


	5. Meet the Big Guys

Artemis shut her eyes tightly against the bright white light that assaulted her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Kid Flash's forehead to support herself. When the light faded she opened her eyes as a robotic voice echoed through the rooms around her.

_Recognized: _

_Kid Flash, B03_

_Aqualad, B02_

_Robin, B01_

_Superboy, B04_

_Miss Martian, B05_

_Artemis, B07_

Artemis looked around her as she un-latched herself from Kid Flash's head. The whole team crowded in behind her and she realized they must have all entered nearly immediately after her and Kid Flash. She twisted around, making Kid Flash stumble from the sudden transfer of weight.

"Hey! Watch it!" Artemis ignored him and looked to Robin who hadn't done his 'ninja thing' yet.

"Robin, how did it know my name?" Robin looked at her with a small guilty smile playing on his lips.

"Because, well, uh, I've been kinda planning this for a while and I knew I'd have to ask you first but I asked Batman if we could-"

"Well she's younger than expected." A tall red headed teen stepped out of a corridor to the left of the group. He had on a domino mask like Robin's but he wore a red tank top and black pants like Kaldur, though he also had a bow on his back. The bow Artemis had found was still secured across her torso from her left shoulder to her right hip, the shaft and string on either side of her. She had nearly forgotten about it but as she twisted back around she hit Kid Flash in the face by accident.

"Ow!" Artemis looked down over his head in concern but the other red head continued to speak.

"Robin, you said she was young but you didn't say she was this young." The Red head slowly put on a black and red hoodie.

"I said she was younger than ten Roy." The red head, Roy, hmphed at Robin and continued to talk about Artemis like she wasn't there.

"Can she even use that bow?" Suddenly, Roy heard a whizzing past his ear but as he tried to jump over it his hood dragged him backwards until he was hanging by his hoodie, limply hanging against the wall.

"Yes, _she can. _And _she _has a name." Artemis had made the shot quickly, still sitting atop Kid Flash's shoulders. The bow still outstretched in front of her and Kid Flash's face, he slowly set her on the ground his shoulders shaking from laughter at Roy's expression. Roy looked angry he had been humiliated by a nine year old. The Team were all laughing or failing at supressing it. Artemis smirked at Roy who tore the arrow out of the wall and dropped to the ground gracefully. He stalked over to Artemis who was still smirking, the rest of the team slowly regaining their composure. Roy threw the arrow at her, head first, and she twisted nimbly to the side and caught it before it hit anyone else. The surprised look returned to his face but it slowly melted into anger once again.

"Robin, control your pet!" He raged into Robin's still smirking face. He turned and stalked back out of the corridor he had entered. It was only then did the team realize there was more laughter coming from behind them. They all turned. Artemis turned and barely contained an excited squeal ripping out of her mouth. Green Arrow stood at another hall with Batman and Black Canary close behind. He walked right up to Artemis, shoulders shaking from laughter and shook her shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Good job kid." He said, laughing once again. "Bats, I like her. Can we keep her?" Robin, who had been looking at Batman's cowl started to chuckle. Black Canary rolled her eyes and walked over to Green Arrow and Artemis, putting her hand on Green Arrow's shoulder lovingly.

"We'll see Ollie." She turned to Artemis and slightly pushed Green Arrow backwards behind her. "Hi there; you must be Artemis. I'm Black Canary." She extended her hand to Artemis who shook it firmly. Black Canary smiled and walked behind her. Artemis tensed slightly, her muscles reacting to the unwanted person at her back. The main rule her father had taught her was to never have someone at your back. Artemis gripped the bow tightly but refrained from turning around, all of her muscles still ready to spring. Black Canary nodded approvingly from behind Artemis and Batman walked over to the young girl. His cowl was intimidating from above her but her gaze never wavered. Batman nodded ever so slightly. Robin came out from behind his mentor and walked up beside him so he could face Artemis. Artemis wanted to run to him and fold herself inside his familiar, safe arms, but she knew she was under scrutiny. She didn't move as Robin started talking.

"Like I was saying before Roy made a scene, I asked Batman if we could, possibly, train you here, at the cave. You could eventually join the team." Robin said, talking with one hand on his hips and one in the air. He looked to his mentor and dropped the slightly feminine gesture. Batman started to speak and most of the other conversations stopped.

"We will have to test her. However, before we can focus on Artemis I need a report. Aqualad, did the mission succeed?"

"Yes Batman. The mission was a success, although the boy Warren spoke of Bane, and venom. He is still trapped back in the alley where we found Artemis. We thought to report this and bring him in for questioning. He also has a strange obsession with Artemis' sister, Jade. I do not know anything more about the matter." Batman nodded and turned away from the dark skinned boy.

"I will send Red Tornado to collect him. Now I believe it is time for a test of Artemis' abilities. Black Canary, Robin, Green Arrow and I will see to this. As for the rest of you, stay here and rest. You've had a rough past couple of days. We will return before sunset." Batman turned toward yet another door to the left of the group. Black Canary and Green Arrow began to follow, Ollie turning back to look at the young blonde girl. Artemis stood still, unsure of what to do. Green Arrow and Robin grabbed both of her hands, Ollie taking the boy in her left.

"Hey! You found my bow! I've been looking for this thing!" Ollie continued talking while he and Robin lead her down a bunch of turning hallways. Robin smiled down at her and Artemis smiled back. The two held Zitka between them, the elephant appearing from Artemis' quiver. Robin's smile told her many things. It told her he knew she would do great. It told her he was excited; and it reminded her of Dick who had brought even more light into her dark life. Robin had always been there for her. As Artemis turned her head back to face the doors ahead she couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement. It was her time to prove herself.


	6. The Test

**Hey guys! Just so you know Artemis has been changed from seven to nine since I found out thats how actually old she is in the picture i have of her. So yeaa, anyways :) hope you enjoy! review and send me any ideas you have! they're always welcome!**

* * *

Artemis, Robin and Ollie walked through the large double doors after Black Canary and Batman. Behind them was a huge gym. Artemis craned her neck around to look at all the equipment. There was a trapeze, a treadmill, multiple weight sets, a running track, a pool, and too many other things. Artemis didn't get a chance to look at them all. She spotted an archery range to her far left though, and she immediately perked up. Green Arrow noticed and looked where he saw her eyes go. He laughed again, a hearty laugh and smiled.

"A girl after my own heart. I think you'll fit right in Arty." She smiled up at him and his use of Dick's nickname for her. They stopped walking when Black Canary who was still in front of them did. Batman was off to the side at a different set of doors. Robin slowly grabbed Zitka from her hand and Artemis was left grasping for the comfort. She was nervous now. She squeezed Green Arrow's hand tightly and he squeezed back reassuringly. Green Arrow and Black Canary lead Artemis to the now open doors Batman had disappeared through. Robin followed slightly behind Zitka hugged loosely to his chest. Artemis looked back at him. Robin knew she was scared. He knew she was only nine but she had to learn to be without her safety blanket. Robin smiled at her, hoping to calm her. Inside of him though he was sad he had to do this to her. Robin hated seeing her look scared or upset. He clenched Zitka tight suddenly just as Artemis looked away. He hoped she hadn't seen that. She could read him just as well as Batman could.

They continued walking until they hit the combat pad. The large white-blue square in the floor scored and announced combat moves, who had won or lost and who was fighting. Black Canary took off her jacket and walked onto the pad. Green Arrow let go of Artemis' hand and walked over to where Batman stood on the other side of the room.

"Now Artemis for the first part of your test, we need to see how many fighting skills you already have. Please take off your jacket and tie and come over to where I am." Artemis did as instructed and walked onto the pad. She stood opposite Black Canary, her back to Robin. Batman pushed a button on a pad and the floor beneath them lit up. Artemis looked down in surprise. Black Canary smiled slightly and spoke again. "Since you are only nine years old, we aren't expecting you to know a lot of combat. We'll start with blocking simply attacks and work from there, alright? Now take a stance." Artemis spread her legs and bent her knees, hands coming up in front of her chest, waiting, ready. Black Canary waited a few seconds before throwing her first punch. Artemis blocked it with her left hand, ducked under Canary's other arm and stopped just short of punching the older woman in the ribs. Black Canary met Artemis' grey eyes in happy surprise. She looked over at Batman, who nodded the movement barely perceptible. Black Canary smiled.

"You did much better with that basic move then we thought. Let's try something a bit harder, and don't hesitate to hit back. This is combat training." Robin grinned from behind Canary and Artemis grinned back, both noticing how the word 'test' turned to 'training'. Artemis didn't even act surprised when she realized Robin had moved beside his mentor. Black Canary took her stance again and Artemis followed suit. When Black Canary came at her again, Artemis didn't hesitate. Canary threw a punch to her right and Artemis blocked quickly. Artemis almost missed her next attack though. Canary dropped down and swung her leg at Artemis trying to kick her legs out from under her. Artemis jumped at Canary and threw her small hands on the other woman's left shoulder, vaulting herself over and landing. Canary leapt up and threw another punch at the small girl, a smile hanging on her lips. Artemis ducked under her arm, sliding between her legs. She tried to replicate what Canary had done and tried to kick her legs out from under her. Quickly seeing it wouldn't work Artemis changed tactics, simply kicking the back of Canary's knees instead. Canary rolled with the momentum Artemis gave her, narrowly missing Artemis' chin with her feet as one knee stayed slightly bent due to Artemis' kick. Before Artemis could recover and regain her balance since she had leapt back at Canary's roll, Canary came at her again. She punched low at the young girl, both of their blonde hair flying. As Artemis jumped and landed again Canary landed her leg sweep, sending Artemis to the ground.

_Winner, Black Canary._

A robotic voice announced throughout the space. Canary came over to Artemis as she rolled into a sitting position. Artemis took her outstretched hand and stood, returning the smile Canary gave her.

"You did very well. You know how to use your size to your advantage. That's good. You also did very well reacting to my second move. You did better than most of the Team on their first try." Artemis smiled broadly. She accepted the praise with a nod and followed Canary off the pad toward the boys.

"That's enough for today. We have a lot to discuss. Robin please escort Artemis back to the living room. She will be spending the night in the guest room next to Superboy's. We will see you all in the morning." Artemis walked over to Robin who grabbed her in a hug. He swung her around like he had in the alley and set her down. Green Arrow and Black Canary smiled at her and she smiled quickly back.

"Thank you." She said before running after Robin. Robin had collected her jacket and tie and he handed them to her when she reached him. They started walking back and both Robin and Artemis couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly he picked her up again, squishing Zitka between them and spinning her around.

"You did so good 'Mis! You were totally whelmed the whole time!" He set her down giggling and smiling. She hip bumped him and grinned.

"Feeling the aster Robin?" He laughed and hugged her again. When they walked back into the living room, the rest of the team was seated on large green couches in front of an even larger TV. Kid Flash was the first to notice they were back. He ran to them in a second and picked Artemis up and placed her on his shoulders again.

"Soooooooo how'd it go?" Kid Flash took one look at Robin's smiling, not smirking face and smiled. He spun in circles faster than Robin could ever have hoped to and set Artemis down on the ground. She started giggling again and stumbled a few steps toward the other three teens before falling onto her back. Robin and Kid Flash laughed when she started to, the sound signalling she was okay. Robin and Kid Flash walked over to her and hauled her up, helping her walk over to the floor in front of the couches. She sat down in front of the five teens grinning like an idiot. Miss Martian and Kaldur smiled at her, and even Connor grinned slightly. She hugged Zitka close and nuzzled her face into his soft grey fur. When she looked back at the team Robin was smiling at her softly. She smiled back and walked over to where he sat on the arm of the couch. She jumped up, ignoring Kid Flash`s protest when she almost stepped on him. Artemis jumped up and sat down in Robin`s lap, both of them laughing. She leant back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and Zitka, securing them against him. He rested his chin on her head and she grinned and surveyed the other four teens. While she had trained Kid Flash had changed into civies. Kid Flash now wore a plain blue button up shirt open to reveal a white t-shirt. He wore jeans and red converse. Connor hadn`t changed at all and neither had Miss Martian or Aqualad.

They were all watching the news when Roy walked in. Artemis turned to look at him. Now that she wasn`t laughing at him she realized the red hair and mask looked really familiar. Just then the news reporter spoke.

_``We have film of Green Arrow and his old sidekick Speedy, now Red Arrow, helping Black Canary and Batman save the Golden Gate Bridge…``_

Artemis looked up in surprise. "You're Speedy? Green Arrow's sidekick?"

"Ex-_partner! _Don't call us sidekicks. Besides, I've gone solo now. I work alone." Roy said angrily, turning away from the rest of the team. He turned toward the kitchen which was beside the corridor he usually entered. He too had changed into civilian clothes. Roy was wearing the black and red hoodie that still had a hole in the hood from her arrow earlier. He wore a grey t-shirt underneath and normal jeans and sneakers. Roy stalked to the fridge and grabbed a soda, hesitating before turning back to the team.

"Wally."

"Yea Roy?" Artemis giggled when she realized Wally was Kid Flash. "Want help?"

"Yeah. Come help me get some snacks. I'm starving." Wally zoomed over to the kitchen and grabbed three bags of chips, seven cans of soda and three bowls and zipped back to the couch before Roy could react. Roy smiled slightly and grabbed a few apples before joining. Wally and Roy dumped each bag of chips into a bowl and passed them out as well as the sodas. Artemis eagerly grabbed a soda and chugged it back. Jade never kept junk food in the house and she hadn't had soda in over roughly four months. She chugged it back, revelling in the burning bubbles in her throat. Once she had finished she threw the can at Wally, laughing as he glared at her. She started to get herself comfortable again in Robin's lap but just as she sat down she burped, really long, and very loudly. Everyone stared at her for a minute, all frozen halfway through whatever task they had been doing. Suddenly Connor and Roy started to laugh and everyone soon joined. The boys all high fived her and Miss Martian looked at her with slight disgust, but mainly humor in her eyes. Artemis smiled at the green skinned girl as she settled in next to Connor, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at the green girl and Artemis smiled at the scene. Robin had told her once that the two usually denied dating, even though it was obvious. Artemis smiled again and settled into Robin's arms and lap, holding Zitka close. She listened to the conversations around her, Aqualad and Roy's quiet comparison of crime rates, Wally's and Robin's brotherly insult banters. She fell asleep soundly, feeling safe curled in Robin's arms.


	7. The Nightmare Begins

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long since I've updated and the fact this is really short. I've been majorly busy and have had writers block haha. Anyways please enjoy, rate review and send me any ideas! They're always welcome and usually helpful And thanks to artyfan for editing this and being amazingly patient with me hahaha :D**

* * *

She was running. Everything was black. She couldn't see a thing. She felt her feet pounding on the ground and she felt her breath rasping out of her. Her chest rose and fell raggedly but she couldn't stop. She knew she couldn't stop. He'd get her. He'd get Jade. He'd get Wally and Zitka. M'gann, and Conner, and Kaldur. He'd get Batman…He'd get Robin.

"I'll get your precious bird boy, Artemis! You can't run from me! And you can't hide from me! I know you, Artemis! I raised you!"

Artemis covered her ears with her hands to block out his voice. She tripped and fell, scraping her knees. She felt blood oozing down her legs and she curled into a ball, covering her ears to block him out. To block out the sound of her breathing and her mother's screams. The blackness constricted around her and she curled in on herself tighter. Anything to stop the screams.

Anything.

* * *

"ROBIN!" Artemis lurched out of bed and tripped. She crawled to the door, scrambling out of the room. Her hands slipped and she fell onto her stomach in the hallway. She curled in on herself just like she had in the dream. Artemis covered her ears with her hands and laid there, trying to slow her heart beat. She heard footsteps running toward her and she tried to get up and run. He was after her. He was going to get Robin and Jade. She crawled forward, ragged breaths escaping her chest, terrified tears streaming down her face. Artemis felt something grab her ankle and when she couldn't move forward, she kicked back at it, barely registering the words and voices that accompanied it.

"Artemis!" someone yelled. She fell onto her stomach again. He was going to get her. He was going to win. He always won.

"Her heartbeat is going berserk. Robin, help her!"

"I'm trying, Conner!" She felt arms lift her by her waist and pull her into their lap. Artemis struggled until she smelt it. Mustard and smoke. He smelled like a deranged circus. Robin.

She stopped struggling and melted into him. She closed her eyes and gripped the front of his shirt. He held her tighter against his chest. She heard more footsteps and felt wind near her ear.

"Robin, what's going on? Is she okay? Artemis?"

Artemis shook her head and buried it into Robin's shirt. He started stroking her hair, trying to calm her. He knew it worked. M'gann's voice floated around her softly and she recognized concern in the Martian's soft tone. She could still hear Conner's panting as he paced behind her.

"Robin. Are you sure she is alright? I heard the screaming from my room." Kaldur's soothing voice made its way into her ears and she relaxed slightly. This was the team.

_He can't get you here_, Artemis told herself sternly. _He can't get you here. They wouldn't let it happen._

She felt Robin's chin move down then back up. He started to speak.

"She's okay. Or she will be. She knows how to get traught. She must've had a nightmare."

Artemis moved closer to Robin and she felt his head move up a bit as he tried to pry her off of him. He pushed her back until he could look into her smoky grey eyes.

"Are you okay, 'Mis?"

She dragged in a shuddering breath and nodded. Artemis rubbed her eyes. When she had finished, Robin wiped a tear off of her cheek with his thumb. Artemis froze. Robin started talking again but she had realized something.

Robin wasn't wearing his sunglasses.

"-temis? 'Mis? What's wrong?" His vivid blue eyes bore into hers as a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"You're not wearing your glasses." Artemis' grin won and she smiled up at him as his face morphed into one of horror.

_Robin, are you okay?_ M'gann's voice was floating through her head in the mind link, something Artemis had gotten used to over the past few weeks. Artemis looked at the green girl with a smile.

_He's not wearing-_

_Supes, take Artemis,_ Robin interrupted. Artemis was basically thrown at Conner as Robin took off down the hallway. Artemis started to giggle as the other team members simply looked at her, confused. Artemis just continued to giggle when she felt a gust of air blowing her blonde hair around.

Wally appeared and as he skidded to a stop he almost fell over. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. His red hair was standing up in every which way, his Flash pajama bottoms were slightly crooked, and his yellow t-shirt was three times too big for him. He glanced at everyone through lidded eyes, then turned to look at Red Arrow, who was walking slowly behind him. Red Arrow wasn't wearing glasses either, or his mask. Artemis froze again in Conner's arms. How could she have been so stupid and blind?

Artemis hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and sighed in exasperation. Red Arrow was Roy. Jade's boyfriend. Even Warren had known that! Artemis had never actually seen Red Arrow in person and whenever he was on the news she just assumed they had looked alike. She took her head out of her hands and looked at Roy. He probably would've been smirking at her had he been fully awake, but for now he just kind of smiled and waved.

Artemis couldn't believe Roy was Red Arrow. Roy was nice to her at home. Roy had put her to sleep after her nightmares countless times. Roy had taken care of her when Jade had an assignment. Red Arrow on the other hand, was as snarky as she was and pretty rude to boot. Now that she thought about it though, considering she was now fully awake, there were times when Roy had acted just like the Red Arrow she met last week. Artemis realized Roy had been either playing her, or was told not to tell her. Either way it didn't matter now. She knew. That was it.

"Conner, can you put me down?"

Superboy set Artemis down on her feet and she walked over to Roy. She stood in front of him, trying very hard not to laugh at his blue striped, old man pajamas. She leaned up on her tip toes, looked him in the eye…And smacked him across the face.

Everyone was shocked, but before Roy could even look angry, Wally started laughing. Soon, Artemis was too, even though she was still mad at Roy. Wally and Artemis continued laughing, while Robin finally returned and Roy just stood there rubbing his cheek. Roy was a very different person when he was half asleep.

Artemis smiled at him widely and hugged his waist, which was the highest she could reach on his body. He stopped rubbing his cheek and hugged her back, completely forgetting his team had no idea of their previous encounters. When Artemis broke away, she saw the team looking at her with even more confused looks. Wally was standing there, open mouthed as he pointed between the two archers. Conner just looked at them and blinked.

"I must be seeing things." He rubbed his eyes and turned back toward his room without saying anything else to anyone. M'gann looked after her boyfriend longingly then simply shrugged.

"I should probably go back to sleep too. Goodnight."

"Good morning, you mean." Everyone glared at Robin. He grabbed Artemis' hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her then looked at the rest of the team. "M'gann's right. We're all tired. Good morning, everyone!"

The team dispersed quietly and barely anyone bothered to return the saying. Robin walked Artemis back to her door. He squeezed her hand again and turned to leave her in front of her door. Artemis twisted suddenly and grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Robin, will you…will you stay in my room? Until I fall asleep?"

Robin looked at her, eyes wide. Then he relaxed and followed her through her door. Robin pulled a chair over to the side of her bed as he picked Zitka up from the floor where he had fallen, and put him back under the covers. Artemis crawled under her blanket from the foot of the bed. Her lithe frame squirmed blindly until her head popped out of the top. She smiled and pulled Zitka close to her chest. Artemis' hand found Robin's again as her eyes drifted closed.

"Good morning, Robin," she mumbled through Zitka's fur. She couldn't see it but she knew he was smiling at her.

"Good morning 'Mis. Sweet dreams."

Artemis slept deeply and dreamlessly for the rest of the night.


End file.
